GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for Promotion
Positions '''Rollback''' Rollback (called Patrollers) can revert disruptive edits, monitor and ban users from the Wiki's chat and can remove forum posts. If a patroller spots vandalism, they report it to an admin. A user will also gain Chat Moderator abilities if their Rollback request is successful. Requirements for Patroller: *Be in good standing with the wiki with no blocks within the past month on your record. *Have a minimum of 500 edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least one month. '''Administrator''' Administrators (admins) have the same abilities of a patroller, as well as the ability to block users. They can also ban users from the chat and have more editing capabilities, such as changing the Wiki's theme or accessing internal files on the wiki. Requirements for Administrator: *Must have Rollback abilities. *Have a minimum of 750 edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least 2 months. '''Bureaucrat''' Bureaucrats are the most elite members on the Wiki. They have all the abilities of all other staff members combined, they can promote and demote users. Upon a user's request for Bureaucrat, a Bureaucrat-only vote will ensue which will stay open one week. All of the Staff and the community are barred from voting, but are allowed to leave a comment. Requirements for Bureaucrat: *Must be an Administrator. *Have a minimum of 1,500 edits. *Have been active regularly on the wiki for at least 6 months, but 1 year is preferred. How to Apply To Request for Promotion, simply edit this page and place your request under the Active Requests Heading. Take a look at some of the previous Requests under the Archive Heading to get an idea on how to format and present your case. All requests remain active one week for voting and will be closed as inactive after said time. A request may be closed early if more than half of the staff has cast a vote and there is a clear answer. There may be only one vote per user. If a request fails, that user cannot apply again until a month has passed. A user who applies may not vote for themselves. Votes are counted at face value and are not subject to a percentage. This insures all get a fair say. You may also not delete your request in the active nor inactive sections. Requirements To vote or file a promotion/demotion request, you must have at least 100 edits, have been active for one month, and be in good standing with no blocks within the past month on your record. This isn't to discourage users from voting, it's to prevent [[GTA_Myths_Wiki:Sockpuppetry|Sockpuppetry]], [[GTA Myths Wiki:Meatpuppetry|Meatpuppetry]] and ensure that [[GTA Myths Wiki: Revenge Demotions|Revenge Demotions]] are avoided. Staff Positions Available The GTA Myths Wiki has set limits to the number of users that may hold various staff positions on the wiki at one time. The current limits imposed are as follows: *Bureaucrats - N/A *Administrators - five (5) users at one time. *Patrollers - six (6) users at one time. Archives If you are looking for old requests go to the archives page where you will find all of the wiki's past requests. *[[GTA_Myths_Wiki:Requests_for_promotion/Archives|Archives]] Active Requests Matthew 103 Demotion Matthew is a former admin, demoted for inactivity. His last activity was on March 28. I think it's time to demote him his staff position. What do y'all think. [[User:Myth hunting master]] July 5, 2016 (UTC) Votes * Demote him - Indep 22:41 GMT+1 05.07.2016 *Yes - --[[User:SuperMythGangsta|''SMG'']] 20:42, July 5, 2016 (UTC) *'''No''' - [[User:Boomer8|Boomer8]] ([[Message Wall:Boomer8|Contact]]) 01:15, July 6, 2016 (UTC) *'''Yes '''~ '''''[[User:AwesomeBoy|AwesomeBoy]] ([http://gta-myths.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:AwesomeBoy contact]) 03:18, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Comments *I don't think there is any need to demote a user who had just recently been placed in the inactive staff last month. I'd prefer to give him a little more time to decide if he wants to continue his job here, considering the amount of edits he has put in here. [[User:Boomer8|Boomer8]] ([[Message Wall:Boomer8|Contact]]) 01:15, July 6, 2016 (UTC) *We've given him enough time to get online. Sources show he has been online on Facebook a few days ago, proving that he is just neglecting his position here. Bcrats have kept him in the staff roster since ages and this time he won't get away for sure. '''''[[User:AwesomeBoy|AwesomeBoy]] ([http://gta-myths.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:AwesomeBoy contact]) 03:18, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Inactive Requests